Life or death situation
by SherrBERT
Summary: LAST CHAPTER IS UP! up Matt comes home beat up after school, and it leads to something much worse Rated PG13 for language and violence. l/g and m/m. r/r!
1. Default Chapter

Note: I don't own any of the characters of Lizzie McGuire, so PLEASE don't sue! Oh, and plz R/R!  
  
***Chapter 1: First Day***  
  
"LIZZIE!!!!" The name rattled through 17-year-old Lizzie McGuire's head as if she had been smacked across the face with a frying pan. "What do you want, Matt?" Lizzie asked as she pulled the covers from her bed over her head. "I've been trying to wake you up for 15 minutes now! We're going to be late for our first day of school if you don't get up soon, and I want to get there EARLY so I can dodge the stupid seniors. You know how they always go after freshmen! Trust me, this year is going to be a living hell for me." Matt shook his head sadly. Lizzie looked at Matt. He was 14 years old now. He wasn't the short, messy- haired runt that looked like a weasel anymore. He was two inches taller than Lizzie now, he gelled his hair into spikes, and she had to admit, he was pretty good-looking. "Ok. Relax. I'm getting up. And don't worry about the seniors. They always." She was interrupted by the phone ringing. Matt reached over her and answered. "Hello?" "Hey, Matt. It's Miranda and Gordo. You ready for school with the big peeps?" "What do you think?" "Ha. Ha!" Gordo laughed. "Is your sister there?" "Hold on." Matt handed the phone to Lizzie. "Hey, guys." She said, sleepily. "Whoa. You sound tired." "I kind of just woke up." Well. get a move on! We gotta be at school in 15 minutes, and you are giving us a ride there!" Miranda shouted, annoyed. "Ok, Ok, I'll be there in 10 minutes!" Lizzie quickly picked up some clothes and ran out the bedroom door. Matt just watched and soon walked out of the room as well.  
  
~~~In The Car/ Outside of school~~~  
  
Everyone was quiet for practically the entire car ride. Finally, Lizzie spoke up. "Ok. We're here!" They all piled out of the car. The first thing Matt saw as he stepped out of the car was his best friend, Lanny, being stuffed into a trash can and throne in the school fountain by seniors, and Melana watching in horror. An entire year of hell he thought to himself. When the seniors had gone, Matt rushed over to the fountain and pulled Lanny up. "Boy are we glad to see you!" Melana sighed in relief. Lanny just nodded his head in agreement. "Ok, let's just get to class." Matt said, worried someone would stuff HIM in a trash can and leave him in the road to be run over by a truck. Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda looked from a distance. "Man, your little brother is in for one hell of a year." Gordo stated as he tried not to laugh. "That's not very nice, Gordo." Miranda said, sticking up for Matt. "Since when do you care about people dissing my little brother?" Lizzie asked curiously. Miranda fell silent and walked away.  
  
Hey, let me know how you like it so far, so I can determine if I should write more! Thanks a bunches! Love ya all! 


	2. I'm Dead

Note: Once again, I do not own any of the characters from lizzie mcguire, but I do own Walter. Thx to the couple of u that reviewed!  
  
Chapter 2: I'm dead  
  
  
  
Matt  
  
Matt, Lanny and Melana slowly walked to their first class, checking behind them every few steps to make sure there was no one behind them. Finally, they were at their first class. Everything was going to be ok now. right?  
  
Lizzie  
  
"Where do you think Miranda went off to?" Lizzie asked, curiously. "Lizzie, did you every consider the fact that maybe Miranda likes Matt?" Gordo asked the obvious. "I know Miranda likes Matt!" "You DO?" "Yeah! I do too and I thought you did as well but. OH MY GOD! You mean LIKE him like him?" "Sometimes people can surprise you about feelings. trust me." Lizzie shrugged and walked into her 1st period class. Gordo watched for a while and then walked in too.  
  
Matt  
  
DING! The bell for the end of the day. He made it without being touched. He let out a sigh of relief. Just the, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find a BIG senior, followed by about 5 others, staring at him right in the eye. Looks like we missed one today, guys." Said the biggest one. He took Matt by the shirt and pinned him against the locker. "Let's see if he can scream for mercy." Matt just looked at him with obvious hatred in his eyes. "Aren't your going to scream for your little friends to help you?" Matt just looked at him. "Ooh. He's lookin' at you funny, Walter!" Matt tried to stop his laughter after hearing his name was Walter. Just then, Walter punched him in the eye and twisted his arm the wrong way, then walked away, satisfied with what he had done. Matt sank down to the ground. He couldn't see out of his left eye, and could barely move his left arm.  
  
Lizzie  
  
"Hey, you guys wanna sleep over tonight since it's Friday?" Lizzie asked Gordo and Miranda, trying to be as normal as possible around Miranda. "Sure!" They both said in unison as they walked inside Lizzie's house. "Hey, we're home!" Lizzie shouted as they stepped inside the house. "I guess no one is home." " Too bad." Gordo started. "I wanted to see how Matt's day turned out." Miranda just glared.  
  
Sorry about all of the dialogue, but its kinda hard for me not to have them say anything. Ill try to fix it in the next chapter. 


	3. Don't Ask!

Note: Thank you to the couple of people that reviewed. I like to hear from readers. But let's get something straight. I DO NOT OWN THE CAST OF LIZZIE MCGUIRE, SO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I am not doing this to make money, I'm just writing for fun. Read on, peeps!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Don't Ask!  
  
Lizzie  
  
"Lizzie, honey, where is your brother?" Mrs. McGuire asked as she put on her Pearl Necklace.  
  
"I don't know. He's probably at Lanny's house helping him walk after he got pushed into the fountain." Lizzie let out a small giggle.  
  
"What happened?" Mrs. McGuire asked, confused.  
  
"Mrs. McGuire, I can tell you all about it with one word. seniors!" Gordo laughed.  
  
"Oh. Poor Lanny. Matt got away Ok though, right Lizzie?" Jo asked, worried.  
  
" Mom, to be honest with you I'm not very sure. I haven't seen him all day. But Mom, the seniors have never missed a freshman before." Lizzie pointed that out with much confidence.  
  
"Uh. ok. your father and I are going to a wedding out of state so we won't be back until tomorrow morning."  
  
"Ok, Mom. Have fun." Lizzie said, relieved because now she could do really anything she wanted with her friends.  
  
"Bye Mrs. McGuire!" Gordo and Miranda chimed in.  
  
Matt  
  
Matt walked up the steps to his house in agony. He had been sitting in the hallway so long after the seniors made a fool of him that he missed his bus, and couldn't catch Lizzie to have her give him a ride. He had to stop every once in a while to sit down. He felt so dizzy he could barely see where he was going. He tried to open the door to his house, but it wouldn't budge. He rang the doorbell and Gordo answered.  
  
"Hey, Ma.Oh my lord." Matt just looked at Gordo in pain. "Lizzie, get down here, FAST!!!" Gordo yelled as Matt limped into the house and into the kitchen, grasping his arm tightly.  
  
"Gordo, what is it?" Lizzie and Miranda trudged down the stairs.  
  
"Matt's home." Gordo simply said.  
  
"So?" Lizzie asked, not showing any emotions what-so-ever. Gordo pointed toward the kitchen as Matt walked out with ice over his eye and arm. Lizzie stared in sympathy. "Matt." she started.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Matt said as he walked up the stairs. Miranda looked as if she were going to start crying at any moment. Lizzie didn't know what to do. "Gordo." She started but then noticed he was gone. She looked around the corner into the living room to find Gordo watching Ren and Stimpy while eating popcorn and BBQ potato chips. "GORDO!" She screamed angrily.  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can, I promise! 


	4. True Feelings are released

Note: Once again, I do not own the characters of Lizzie McGuire, although, I wouldn't mind owning Matt. Ok, hope you like this chapter. Read on, readers.  
  
Chapter 4: True feelings are released.  
  
Matt  
  
Matt sat on his bed in an upright position, to make sure he didn't apply any pressure to his head. He thought that I he did, he would pass out. He was afraid of Lizzie coming in the room to ask about it. He didn't feel like talking about it. All he knew was that it hurt. Badly. He wasn't sure if his arm was broken or not. He had never broken a bone before, but he figured it wasn't that hurt because the bone wasn't sticking out of his skin. He sat for what seemed like a lifetime of pain. And to think. he thought, I'll have to go through this every weekday for the rest of the year. He put ice against his head. He didn't realize how hard Walter slammed his head into the locker. He was too scared for his life. "Ouch." He said aloud. The ice stung his head. There must have been a cut in the back of his head. He placed his hand on the back of his head. Blood. Not a lot of it, but enough for him to feel light-headed. He leaned against his head board on his bed. Not long before he passed out now.  
  
Lizzie  
  
"Gordo!" She shouted again. "What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, stupidly.  
  
"What do I mean? WHAT DO I MEAN?!" she asked, angrily. "What do you think? My little brother just walked into the house, face scrunched up in pain, and you act like it's no big deal!"  
  
"Lizzie," he said sitting up and putting the popcorn down on the coffee table. "I had to go through this, too, you know. I WAS a freshman once, remember? They used to stuff me in lockers and put gum in my hair, basically humiliate me in front of the school any moment they could. I remember, once, I had to go to the hospital for a wedgie." he stated, beginning to laugh. "Your brother is a smart kid, and he's big too. He'll figure something out. He'll get through it. I know I wish I had done something." Gordo's eyes began to tear, thinking about the time when one of the seniors broke 3 of his ribs and busted one of his knees.  
  
"Gordo, I'm sorry." Lizzie began, " I didn't know any of that happened to you. I guess I was just scared for Matt, I mean, he IS my little brother and." Gordo silenced Lizzie with a kiss. A light, gentle one. He broke the kiss shortly after. "Sorry," he said. "I don't know what came over me." Lizzie leaned toward him and kissed him with a deep, passionate kiss. He thought he had died. For once, she wasn't talking about how she wanted to kiss Ethan Craft, or how she wanted to get him to like her. Instead, she was kissing GORDO, and no one else could get in the way.  
  
Miranda watched as her two best friends kissed each other deeply, and she couldn't help but wonder if that would ever happen to her. She admitted to herself she liked Matt last week, but she didn't tell anyone. She knew Lizzie and Gordo knew, though. They were acting so weird around her. She ran upstairs to the bathroom and let herself cry. The tears just fell, and she couldn't stop them.  
  
How did you like this chapter? Please review so I can determine if I should post more. Thanks. Luv ya all! 


	5. Uncalled for

Note: Ok, I'm saying this again just to make sure every1 understands me. I do NOT own any of the cast of Lizzie McGuire, and I am not making money off of this Fan Fic. I write for fun. I hope I get more reviewers soon, cuz I'm beginning to think posting this is kinda pointless because I only received a couple of reviews. If you read this, please review! I don't even care if you writ flames anymore. JUST REVIEW! Whoa, got a little spastic there. Anywho, please enjoy chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5: Uncalled for.  
  
Miranda and Matt:  
  
Miranda was in the upstairs bathroom for about 15 minutes now. Normally, she would be worried that Lizzie or Gordo would walk in on her crying, but she figured they were a little busy, and they would be for quite a while. So splashed water into her face as she continues to cry. She couldn't believe she was crying over Matt, Lizzie's little brother that she used to despise in every way. He used to be an annoying little brat with spiky hair. He wasn't annoying any more, but his hair had gotten spikier. She laughed at that thought. That was the first time she laughed the entire night. It didn't last long either, because she continued to cry shortly after. She looked into the mirror to find Matt walk by, obviously in agony. She then saw him walk to the bathroom door and looked in at her. "Hey, Are you ok, Miranda?" He asked, a little concerned at Miranda's puffy eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be ok. Too bad you can't say the same thing." Miranda said, trying to make a joke, but ruined it with the concern in her voice. "How are you feeling?" she couldn't help but ask.  
  
"I feel like I'm going to pass out at any moment now. I feel really light headed. I think it's because I'm losing vision in my left eye, or because the back of my head is bleeding. Hey, do you see THAT much blood on the back of my head?" he asked turning on his heel gracefully. Miranda looked at his head, but had to look away quickly. She couldn't stand to see that much blood on Matt. She felt so bad for him, she started to cry again.  
  
"Maybe we should show Lizzie." She choked out. "Let me see your eye." Matt just looked at her, confused as to why she had started crying again. "Ok." He said, grateful for her help. "But we can't tell Lizzie. Not now. She'll make a fool of me in school on Monday because she'll probably attempt dissing out the kid who did this to me." Matt said with much confidence that that was going to happen if he told her. Miranda walked up close to Matt and gently took the hand that was holding the ice and brought it down slowly. Matt was confused. Miranda was constantly dissing him out. Now she was helping him. He had to admit, he liked it. She looked into his eyes. He had the best eyes she had ever seen. They were the only good looking brown eyes she had ever laid her eyes on.(No offence to brown-eyed people. Don't take it personally, I have brown eyes too, and I like brown eyes.) Matt looked back into her eyes. Miranda took the ice from Matt's hand and put it up to his eye as she gently placed her hand on his chest. She didn't know why she put it there, she just did. Matt smiled at her, a nice, gentle smile. It was the first time he smiled at her like that, or at anyone for that matter. Miranda took her hand away from his chest and placed the ice back in his warm hand.  
  
"M-m-a-a-a-t-t." she stumbled on her words.  
  
"W-h-a-t?" he joked back.  
  
"I- l-l-l-l-ike y-y-you. A lot. And I." She stopped as Matt walked up to her. She looked into his sparkling eyes, as he smiled that same smile he had just given her a minute ago. He cupped her shoulders and gently touched his lips to hers. She was in total and complete shock. All she could do was kiss back. She had no practice. This was her first kiss, sadly, since she was 16 years old and had never been kissed before. She could not tell if it was his first. Probably not she thought to herself, as Matt broke the kiss. He looked into her eyes. "If you haven't already noticed," he started, "I like you a lot too." He smiled as Miranda pushed him against the wall and kissed him again with more force. "Can I ask you a question though?" he asked her after he broke the kiss again. She was disappointed, she had really been enjoying it. "Sure." She said, not trying to show her frustration. "Why were you crying before?" Miranda looked into Matt's eyes. She couldn't believe she was actually with someone she truly cared about. She took the ice from him and put it over his eye. "Because I was worried about you." She simply said as she held the ice over his eye and hugged him gently, to make sure she didn't hurt him. She wasn't sure what was hurt and what wasn't, and she did not want to make anything worse. She slowly moved her hand up and down his side as Matt looked at her with the cutest face she had ever seen him make, even if it did look like he was in a bit of pain. "So tell me," she started, "tell me who did this to you, and where you are hurt." She said smiling.  
  
"Why?" he asked, suspicious of what she was going to do.  
  
"Well, first, I'm going to fix up whatever is hurting you, and then I'm going to whoever did this to you and beating him up!" she said giggling at the face Matt made at the last part. "Just kidding about the last part." She said, and kissed him again, and this time, he did not brake the kiss for a while.  
  
Thanks for reading, sorry about all of the mushy gushy doofy fluff, but after reading a lot of other people's stories, I found out that's what a lot of people want. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks a lot! 


	6. Busted

Note: Ok I don't own any of the characters from Lizzie McGuire blah blah blah.. enjoy chapter 6. This has got quite a bit of gushiness as well. Don't like gushiness? Don't read. Simple as that  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Lizzie/Gordo  
  
Lizzie and Gordo broke away from each other after about 30 minutes of making out. They could have gone longer, but ran out of breath. They took a couple of gasps for air and went right back at it. Gordo moved to Lizzie's neck and kissed her there, then moved back up to her mouth. He was in heaven. Lizzie was amazing. He had no idea she could kiss like this. So skilled, so open. He loved every minute of it.  
  
Miranda/ Matt  
  
Miranda had Matt pressed against the wall so tight, his head hurt. He didn't care. Miranda fought to stay in the wonderful kiss as Matt pulled away. "What's wrong?" she asked, still pressing Matt against the wall with her forehead pressed against his. She pecked a kiss on his lips one more time, then pulled away to look at him and let him talk.  
  
"Where are Lizzie and Gordo?" he asked, trying to gasp for air, his chest rising about 60 times per minute. She put her hand on his chest to try and stop it, then noticed she was breathing just as heavily as he was.  
  
"They're downstairs, making out. That's why I came up here in the first place. I knew they wouldn't know I was gone if they were going at it." Matt nodded his head.  
  
"Okay," he said, As he pulled her out of the bathroom and down the stairs. "Lizzie." He said as he approached the couch where Lizzie was lying on top of Gordo. She didn't even notice he was there. Miranda giggled.  
  
"I told you!" She joked. "It's like we don't exist!" She started laughing as Matt turned back to Lizzie, obviously thinking of a way to pull them apart. He turned back to Miranda. "Miranda," He said  
  
"What?" she asked him.  
  
"Go get me a cup of ice, please?" he said, making a cute face. Wait. Miranda thought every face he made was cute. "Okay." She said as she walked into the kitchen, then reappeared seconds later with a large cup of ice. She handed it to Matt. He took a piece in his hand, moved Lizzie's hair off of her neck, and stroked the back of her neck with the ice cube. She didn't even flinch. "Wow." He said. "That usually works. They're really into it, aren't they." Stating the last line as a statement, not a question. Miranda looked at Lizzie and Gordo, then spun on her heel and walked into the kitchen, aggravated. "Miranda?" He asked, following her into the kitchen. As he walked into the kitchen, Miranda took him by the shoulders and threw him against the refrigerator. She then walked up to Matt, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him closer to her. She didn't know why she did this. Normally, she would be way to shy to be doing something like this, but she let her body act before she could think. She leaned toward his head, and kissed him passionately. She stroked his cheek with one hand, and held him against the refrigerator with the other. He didn't fight to get away from her. He figured if he did, she'd brake his ribs with her hand that was pushing hard against his chest. It hurt, but he didn't seem to mind it. Miranda soon took her face away from his, but continued to stroke his cheek and hold him against the refrigerator. However, she did loosen her grip. Finally, he could breath again. Miranda heard footsteps. She quickly pulled away from him and walked to the other side of the kitchen, as Matt pretended to look for something in the refrigerator that he had been pinned against for the past 5 minutes.  
  
"Hey, Matt. Hey Miranda." Lizzie said as she walked in with Gordo, holding hands.  
  
"Hey." They said in unison.  
  
"How are you feeling, Matt?" Lizzie asked as she stepped over to Matt and looked at his eye. "Well, at least it isn't black. Black eyes are discusting." Lizzie said as she turned away and walked over to Miranda. "What are you so happy about?" Gordo asked Miranda. Miranda looked at Matt as Lizzie and Gordo followed her gaze. "Miranda, explain!" Lizzie said, hoping that for the past 45 minutes, Miranda and Matt weren't doing what she and Gordo had been doing.  
  
What will Lizzie say when she finds out about Matt and Miranda? Find out soon when I post the next chapter! How did you guys like this chapter? Please review! 


	7. I killed him

Note: I still don't own the cast of Lizzie McGuire, and I am still making no profit off of this story. Case closed. Enjoy! This part of the story is a little um. how should I say this. sad? No. well it is sad. but that's not the word I'm looking for. Oh well. you decide for yourself. Read on!  
  
Chapter 7: I killed Him  
  
Lizzie was glowing bright red as Miranda told her the story about her and Matt. She quickly shoved Matt against the counter and smacked him across the face, with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't control it, as she screamed, "Matt! I hate you, you little asshole! How the hell could you do this to me? I hate you! I hope you die tonight! She said as she continued to cry and pin Matt against the counter. He took her arms and shoved her away.  
  
"Fine. You don't want me here? I'll leave then. Sorry, Miranda." Matt said as he left the house and walked down the steps to Lanny's house. Miranda watched and as soon as he left started to yell at Lizzie. "How could you do that? I like him a lot. It wasn't only him. It was mostly me!" she shouted as she ran back up to the bathroom. Just then she heard what sounded like a gun shot. It sounded very close, too. She walked over to the living room window to see 2 men wearing black running away. She turned back to the kitchen thinking it was kids playing man hunt or something.  
  
2 hours later  
  
Lizzie went to answer the phone that was ringing off the hook. "Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Is this Elizabeth McGuire?" said a voice at the other end of the receiver. "This is the Doctor Harving from the hospital. You have a brother named Matthew, correct?"  
  
"Y-yes." Lizzie answered, shakily with Miranda and Gordo looking at her with concern.  
  
"Your brother was shot by a couple of gang members tonight about an hour and a half ago. One of the bullets punctured his left lung. We are going to do everything we can to keep him alive, but we aren't sure he's going to last the rest of the night."  
  
"Okay. Thank you." She said and hung up the phone, her vision blurry because of tears.  
  
"What happened?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Matt. Matt.."  
  
"Matt what?" Miranda asked angrily.  
  
"Matt was shot. they don't this he is going to survive." She said, falling to the floor in tears. "And I did it. I killed him. I told him I hoped he would die. It's all my fault.!" She and Miranda began to cry hysterically. Gordo looked on, ready to cry himself. 


	8. Im sorry

Note: I don't own the cast of Lizzie McGuire yada yada yada and so forth and so on. please R/R! Thanks. TTFN!  
  
Chapter 8: I'm Sorry  
  
Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo piled into the car to head over to the hospital. Gordo had to drive because Lizzie and Miranda were almost in hysterics. He pulled into the parking lot of the hospital about 5 minutes later. They quickly opened the doors to the hospital entrance and ran inside. Gordo walked up to the front desk with Miranda and Lizzie trailing behind him slowly. "Excuse me," he said to the person behind the counter reading a newspaper. He got no answer. "Excuse me." He said again, a little louder this time, but no answer again. "EXCUSE ME!!!!!" he screamed as all of the people in the waiting room stared at him.  
  
"Please don't yell in here, sir." The lady simply said, still reading the news paper.  
  
"I wouldn't have to yell if u answered me the first time." He said, staring at her with anger.  
  
"Ok, kid, relax," she said putting the paper down. "What can I help you with, kids?"  
  
"C-can y-y-you p-p-please direct u-s to M-m-m-ath-ew M-M-McGuire's room?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Tacoo mcwhat?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Matthew McGuire's room! WE WANT TO SEE MATTHEW MCGUIRE!" He screamed again.  
  
"Ok ok. Don't be so jittery. Go down the hall and to the right. It's room 207."  
  
"Thank you!!!" He said angrily as he took Lizzie's hand and walked down the hall with Miranda behind them. As they neared the room, a doctor walked up to them. He looked at Lizzie.  
  
"You must be Elizabeth." He said smiling, trying to cheer her up. "I'm doctor Harving." He said, holding out his hand for her to shake. She took it and slowly shook it while looking at the ground. "Matthew is not awake yet, but he should wake up within the next 10 minutes. He was shot three times, I'm afraid. One punctured his lung, which is the one we are worried about, and two hit him in the arm, shattering a part of his bone." He said, feeling sorry for Lizzie. "I have to ask that only one person goes in at a time." He said. "Lizzie, would you like to go in first?"  
  
"Yes, please," she said, worried about what her brother would look like. Doctor Harving lead her into the room where her brother was sleeping.  
  
Lizzie walked into the room, looking at her brother, not taking her eyes off of his body which would be completely motionless if his chest wasn't rising and falling rapidly trying to take in breath that he needed so desperately. He had and oxygen tube and a heart monitor attached to him which Lizzie wanted to rip off thinking if they were off she could pretend he was just sleeping and he would definitely wake up. She walked over to him and put her soft hand over the arm which was in a cast. She buried her face in his stomach and started to cry again. She heard a gasp of breath as she looked up to find Matt beginning to open his eyes, trying to breathe, but obviously having quite a bit of trouble. She quickly sat upright and wiped her eyes as Matt smiled at her. "Hey." He said weekly, his voice raspy. Lizzie didn't say a word as she wrapped her arms around his body gently and hugged him.  
  
"I am so sorry!" She said, beginning to cry again. "This is all my fault!"  
  
"No, it isn't, Lizzie," he said, returning her hug. "Stop thinking this is your fault."  
  
"Matt, it IS my fault. Don't you remember? I told you I wanted you to die and then I made you leave and then I heard a gun shot but ignored it and I didn't really want you to die and you don't deserve any of this I was just mad that my brother could start to love my best friend even more than me and it scared me because I love you so much and I would never want anything to happen to you and then the doctor called and I began to hate myself for even telling you I wanted you to die, even if I didn't mean it."  
  
"Lizzie, no offence, but shut up." He said, looking at her. "None of this is anyone's fault accept for those idiots that were playing with guns outside our house. And maybe mine for kissing Miranda. I knew it would piss you off, and I think that's half the reason I did it, because you didn't give a damn when I came home all banged up today."  
  
"NO! It isn't your fault! Don't think that! But. do you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course, Lizzie." He said, smiling. "But do you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course." She said, as Matt fell back asleep. She kissed him on the forehead and left. 


	9. Just a note

Ok people, I'm kind of stuck for ideas. So please let me know if I should keep going or just stop at chapter 8. Also, if you could give me ideas, that would be great. Thanks. I'm glad you liked the story! Oh, and maybe ill make an epilogue to tell you what happened afterwards. Look out for my other stories, I'm just getting going! I'll be around for quite a while as long as you people review. 


	10. How did i get myself into this?

Ok, you guys wanted it, so I brought it to ya. I didn't really know what to write, and I still don't, so if this chapter absolutely sucks, don't blame me, I'm just trying to make the readers happy! I read your reviews and out of the people that reviewed, most of em wanted me to keep going on with the story (and not to kill off Matt. Lol. ) So I attempted, and this is what I came up with after a night of no sleep trying to figure something out. Here it goes! Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 10: How did I get myself into this?  
  
Matt woke up again a couple of minutes later, his head feeling like it had been bashed against the wall for several hours.*how did I get myself into this?* He thought as he heard the door open and saw Miranda walking into the room, not looking at Matt. She walked over to the side of the bed and whispered, "I'm so sorry. If it weren't for me, this never would have happened. I knew that Lizzie would be mad, but totally ignored that fact tonight. I'm so sorry, and if you never want to speak to me again, trust me, I'll understand." She said the last part with tears beginning to form in her eyes and a weird taste forming in her mouth. She felt empty inside. She finally looked at him. *I guess this is what a broken heart feels like* she thought to herself. Matt took a deep breath, and began to speak.  
  
"You have no idea how dumb you are, do you?" Miranda looked at him.  
  
"I know, I knew she would be mad but." Matt smiled as she said those words. "What the hell are you smiling at?"  
  
"I didn't mean about that. I meant you were dumb to even BEGIN to think that this was all your fault. It wasn't. I just got over this talk with Lizzie. Hopefully she took notes cuz I don't have the strength to say it again. So anyways, how's life treatin' ya?" he asked, completely changing the subject as Miranda looked at him, a very confused look. "Well?" he asked. "It's not THAT hard of a question, is it?" she smiled at him.  
  
"Life has been good to me tonight, and then it has been a living hell." She spoke as she sat down on the edge of his bed.  
  
"Really?" Matt started, "and how has it been GOOD to you?" he said smiling like he knew what she was thinking, but wanted her to admit it to him.  
  
"The best part of the night." she began, then smiled, "was when I found out you were in the hospital." She finished, with a playful grin on her face as she gently hit Matt with a pillow. "What do YOU think was the best time of my night?!" she said, also playfully, as she took the pillow she had just hit him with away from his face, and gently kissed his cheek. She would have kissed him on the lips, but he wasn't able to breathe that well when he HAD an open airway into his lungs. She didn't want to risk losing him. She smiled. "Goodnight." She said. "And don't leave us. You have way too many people that care about you. and too may seniors that look forward to beating your ass every day for the rest of the year." She said as she turned away and left the room, satisfied with that last comment. She thought it was good not to make her visit to him too mushy. She succeeded.  
  
Miranda smiled to herself as she walked over to where Lizzie and Gordo were sitting in the waiting room. Gordo was trying to comfort Lizzie. He looked up at Miranda. "How's he doing?" he asked with obvious concern in his voice as he hugged Lizzie tightly.  
  
"He's still having trouble breathing, but I think he's going to be ok. I mean, Why would god want to punish someone like Matt, who did nothing wrong to anybody, right?"  
  
"Well, at least he's doing Ok. Lizzie just got off the phone with their parents. They're rushing over here right now. They should make it back by midnight. They seem really frightened."  
  
"Miranda looked over to her best friend. She was sitting like a puppy that had been abused by it's owner. Miranda felt so bad for Lizzie. Even though she never showed it until tonight, Miranda knew Lizzie couldn't help but love Matt. She walked over to Lizzie and put her hand on her shoulder. "Everything is going to be ok," she said, wanting to believe it herself. Inside she knew that Matt might not get out of this hospital and that they might lose him forever. She shook at that thought and hoped that God would spare him just this one time.  
  
Sorry if that was cheesy or anything, but I am really desperate for ideas, and this is all that would pop into my mind. I don't think it's too bad. Let me know what you think, and I know, don't let Matt die. I'll try not to, but it might fit into the story better. Thanks for reading, and keep checking back. Thanks a lot. Bye! 


	11. God, No

Yay! Chapter 11 is now up! I know, it's so exciting! Thanks to all of the reviewers. Keep them coming! I love to read them!  
  
Chapter 11: God, no  
  
"Lizzie!" Mr. And Mrs. McGuire came rushing through the door, and Mrs. McGuire had her face covered with tears. "Where is he? Where is Matt? Is he ok? Is he going to get out of the hospital alright? How many times was he shot? Where was he shot? Is he asleep right now? Sleep is good." Lizzie had never seen her mother so worked up in her life. She was scaring her.  
  
"He's in room 207 if you would like to go see him, but only one at a time because," Lizzie was interrupted by catching Mr. Harving coming her way out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Hello, Lizzie. Hi, you must be Matthew's parents. Matt is doing much better than we would have expected, but we still aren't sure if it is going to stay that way for long. I believe he is asleep right now, and since you are his parents, I will allow you both to go in a the same time.  
  
"Thank you." They said in unison, Mrs. McGuire was clutching Mr. McGuire's arm very tightly. They walked slowly to Matt's room.  
  
"Room 207." Mr. McGuire said. "Are you ready?" he asked Jo as he opened the door. Jo quickly took him by the arm and pulled him back.  
  
"I can't do this." She said, crying even harder than she had been. I can't bare to see my son hurt, and in the hospital? No, I can't do it. I WON"T do it." As she said those words, Sam pulled her into the room. "It's going to be ok." He said, putting his arm around her. Jo almost fainted when she saw her son hooked up to a heart monitor and oxygen tube. "Oh my god." She said, covering her mouth. She walked over to Matt's bed and took the hand that wasn't in a cast into her own. "Everything is going to be ok." She said. She looked at his heart monitor. It looked like it was ok, judging by all of the movies she had seen. She knew that a straight line and a long beep meant the person was dead. That wasn't the case here, and she was happy about it. Sam walked over and sat next to his wife, looking into his son's pale, painful face. He put his arm around Jo, and kissed her on the forehead as she covered her eyes and began to sob. Suddenly, she heard a long beep. "No. NO!" she shouted as she looked at the heart monitor. A straight line. And she didn't get to say goodbye.  
  
I know you probably all hate me, but I needed a break from all of this boring mushy "I love you" crap. Please check back soon. It's not over yet! 


	12. You're a miracle

Note: I don't own the cast of Lizzie McGuire and so on and so fourth. But anyways, judging by the reviews from chapter 11, you guys hate my guts. But have no fear! Cuz Matt is my favorite character and I would never kill him off. Oh how quickly u all give. Up. Read and review. please?  
  
Chapter 12: You are a miracle  
  
Jo was nearly in hysterics as the doctors and nurses came in. They slowly took Jo out of the room, having to pull her, for she did not want to leave her son, even if he was no longer alive. Sam took one more look at his son and turned and walked out following the doctors. Sam began thinking about Matt. Playing catch, making the Matt cave, starting an online show called "Matt After Dinner" with Lanny's web cam, encouraging him to finish his baseball card collection, then finding out he traded Sam's old cards for 1 card that he needed to finish the collection, and when he premiered on T.V. and bought 300 dollars worth of T-Shirts with his picture on it. He began to tear as he approached Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda.  
  
"Oh my god." Gordo started. "What happened?" Jo let out a gasp of air and cried even louder, causing Lizzie to break out in tears.  
  
"No. You can't mean what I think." She said in-between sobs.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey. Matt's gone." Sam said as he wiped his eyes and hugged his wife tightly. Just then Miranda began to cry as well. This was just her luck. She finds someone that she truly cares about, and finds out he feels the same way about her, and then loses him. Gordo had tears forming in his eyes. Just then Doctor Harving came walking out of Matt's room. He placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and asked him, "Can I talk to you, Lizzie, and Mrs. McGuire for a moment, in Matthew's room?" They walked down the hallway and into Matt's room to find something they would never thought they would ever see again. Matt was awake. Jo went rushing in and hugged him tightly, so tightly you could see that Matt was ready to burst. "Honey, let him go." Sam said as he walked to Matt's bedside. "You're a miracle" he whispered in Matt's ear. "Did you know that?"  
  
More to come. Review please! 


	13. Get a room

Note: Wow. I haven't written in a while. But I kinda had writers block. I mean, Matt's ok, he's going to live, Lizzie and Gordo are together, Matt and Miranda are together, Lizzie's not mad at Matt anymore, happy ending. right? WRONG! You forgot about one thing. u know... the reason all of this happened. I'm back, and I got a lot of ideas. Why do I have this odd feeling that this story is not going to end for a LONG time? It's gonna be like, a story you're going to still be reading when you're eighty. that is. if it doesn't get too boring and you actually WANT to continue reading it. Ok, but moving on. I'm getting sick of writing this, but here it goes: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own the cast of Lizzie McGuire, I'm not making a profit off of this and. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Oh. Sorry. But anywayz. read and review peeps! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 13: Get a room  
  
Lizzie walked out of Matt's room with a smile that could light up an entire room. As she walked over to Miranda and Gordo, Miranda looked at Lizzie, confused. When Gordo looked up, he made the exact same face. "What the hell can you POSSIBLY be so happy about?! Your little brother is gone! He's never coming back! And all you are going to do is SMILE?" Miranda screamed so loud, she even got the nurse behind the counter to pay attention to her.  
  
"Miranda, Matt's going to be ok! I just went into his room and he is as alive as ever. I don't know what they did, but it brought him back." Gordo walked up to Lizzie and hugged her tightly. She smiled and pulled away. "I love you, Gordo."  
  
"I love you too, Lizzie. I always have, and I always will. You can count on it."  
  
******TWO WEEKS LATER******  
  
Matt sat on the couch in the living room, with Lizzie sitting next to him, and Gordo next to her. Miranda was sitting on the other side of Matt. When he wasn't looking, she looked over at him and smiled the biggest smile she had ever made herself make. She looked away as Matt began to speak. "Ok. So I've been out of school for two weeks. Just multiply 3 punches, one slam against a locker, and a kick in the stomach times ten days. god, I'm dead. He put his face in his hands and shook his head, which was hard to do because he had a cast on one of his arms that went from his elbow to his hand.  
  
Lizzie looked at him sympathetically. "You'll be fine. We'll make sure of it." Lizzie said as she watched Miranda rub his back. She never realized how cute they were together. ok, so maybe she did once or twice. But that wasn't the point. As Miranda looked at Lizzie, she smiled at her, letting her know that she was getting to like the fact that she was dating her little brother. Miranda let out a smile that Lizzie assumed was a "Thank you" smile. Gordo wrapped his arm around Lizzie, lifted up her chin and kissed her passionately. Matt looked up from pressing his head into his hands and the first thing he saw was his sister making out with Gordo. He shook his head and stood up. "Get a room." He stated flatly as he walked out of the room, laughing to himself and walked into the kitchen. Lizzie pulled away from Gordo and watched Matt leave. She just shook her head. He would pound his face into the floor, but she figured he had been through enough lately, and decided to take pity on him.  
  
Ok, I know, Boring. But oh well, the next chapter will be better because it's going to take place in school. Pleze review. Thanks. I'll update really soon. I promise! 


	14. chapter 14

Authors note: Ok, I'm back, and I'm going to try and finish this story once and for all. I know it's been a while, but I had a lot to do with school and sports and stuff like that. But it's a weekend so I have a little time. Ok, I don't own the cast off Lizzie McGuire. (Wow I haven't had to say that in a while.) I'm glad you guys like my story so far, and I'm sorry I haven't updated. Here we go. Read and review please!  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
Matt jumped at the sound of his alarm clock on Monday Morning. He had missed a lot of days of school, but had been able to do the work at home, so school work was the least of his worries. The one thing on his mind: Walter. He couldn't help but laugh every time he thought of that moronic name. He tumbled out of bed and turned the alarm off. Matt rubbed his eyes, got dressed and trudged down the stairs to breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, Matt." His mother said as she served up some pancakes for Lizzie and Sam. "You ready for school?" Matt rolled his eyes and sat down at the table, refusing the plate of food that his mother had placed in front of him.  
  
"I'm not very hungry today, mom. I think I'll skip breakfast for today." He said, still trying to wake himself up. He was so tired. He had no idea why. Lizzie looked over at him with a worried tint to her eyes. She knew something was wrong. She had a feeling she knew what.  
  
"Okay, Mom, we have to leave now. I have to pick up Gordo and Miranda today, and I don't want to be late. Come on Matt. I'll give you a ride." Lizzie said to her younger brother. Matt slowly stood up from his place at the table, grabbed his backpack, and headed for the door behind Lizzie. He shut the door behind him and they walked out to the car in silence. Lizzie finally broke it. "Matt, you're going to be fine. Tell you what. Me, Gordo and Miranda will walk with you to all of your classes to make sure no one hurts you, ok?" Matt glared at her. "What?" She asked as she started her car.  
  
"Gee, Lizzie, I don't know, maybe the fact that I have people walking me to my classes is a little embarrassing." He turned and looked out the window until the got to Gordo's house. Matt switched from the front seat to the back while Gordo took his place at the front.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie" he said, giving her a peck on the cheek as she blushed violently. "Hey Matt. How's it goin'?" Matt simply looked at Gordo. "Ok then. Don't worry Matt you'll be fine. If I were you, I'd stick up to Walker, or whatever his name is."  
  
"You obviously have never seen this guy before." Matt said, turning his head to look out the window again. "The guy is huge. He could kill me with a toothpick if he wanted to." He said as they pulled into Miranda's driveway.  
  
"You will be fine, Matt." Miranda said as she stumbled into the car and kissed him.  
  
"Whatever. Just make sure they spell my name right on my tombstone." Matt said, still looking out the window.  
  
:~:~:~:~::~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:At School:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Matt walked over to Lanny and Melina as soon as he stepped out of the car. Lanny had a black eye, a splint on his finger and ice draped over his arm. Melina had not been touched it seemed, but she seemed really scared anyway. They didn't usually go after girls, unless they had something really big against them. The three of them walked into school cautiously to find Walter and his friends standing at Matt's locker, with a large group of kids surrounding him. Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo came running in and stood in the crowd. They were obviously nervous for him. He walked up to Walter as Lanny and Melina were carelessly shoved into lockers. There must have been at least two freshmen to a locker today, because he didn't see any other 9th graders. He stopped when he was right in front of Walter.  
  
"Well, well, well. We missed you Matt old buddy. We heard about that little accident outside your house. We feel so bad for you." Walter snorted sarcastically as he began circling Matt with his friends close in tow. Matt knew he had to stick up for himself or he would be something the janitor would have to mop up at the end of the day. He immediately blurted out the first diss that came to his mind.  
  
"You know, WALTER," He began as he circled Walter the same way Walter had circled him a minute ago. "I try to think like you, so we can get along better. You know, understand each other, but You know, I can't seem to get my heads that far up my ass." He smiled as Walter began to blush.  
  
"Alright. That's it!" He said, Getting incredibly close to Matt's face.  
  
"Dude," Matt started while waving his hand over his nose. "The person that invented toothbrushes would be chucked in jail for the rest of his life is the law caught a wiff of your breath." The people in the crowd, including most of the seniors, began to laugh. Walker began to raise his fist, preparing to punch Matt straight in the part of his chest that Walter knew had been shot, because of all of the stories going around. "Wait, wait." Matt said just staring at Walter's face for about 30 seconds.  
  
"Oh, for god's sake what the hell are you looking at?!" Walter said lowering his fist but getting very angry.  
  
"Are- Are you wearing makeup?" Matt smiled trying not to laugh as a roar of hysterical laughter broke out into the crowd that had grown even bigger than when Matt had first arrived at school. Walter threw up his hands in frustration and looked as if he were about to cry. He walked away. And for once, his friends weren't following him. Instead, they were patting Matt on the back saying that they had wanted to do something like that for the past three years. Matt smiled. ~Maybe this won't be a living hell for me, after all.~ He thought to himself as he opened to locker where Lanny and Melina were.  
  
Ok, it's not done yet. I promise ill update soon unlike this last chapter. Please review. Your reviews keep me going! 


	15. Lizzie and Gordo's tardiness

Author's note: I don't know how many more chapters I'm going to make of this. I'd appreciate it if you guys would give me reviews concerning whether or not I should write a sequel, or if I should write another story, or keep this story going even more. But let me tell you, if I keep writing this it's going to get boring sooner or later. And if you would like me to write another story, please let me know what it is you would like to read about. Thanks to all of my readers for their great reviews!  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
Miranda was watching Matt's little show in amazement. She had no idea he could be so bold as to stand up to someone twice his size- in more ways than one. She turned around to find that Lizzie and Gordo were nowhere in sight. She sighed as the bell for first period rang and she walked to math class, where she figured Gordo and Lizzie would be. As she walked into the classroom, she realized that Gordo and Lizzie weren't in there either. She shrugged and sat down, wondering where her two best friends had gone off to.  
  
Lizzie moaned as Gordo moved from kissing her lips, and began to softly kiss her neck. She thought this was the most romantic thing she had ever done... Even if she was in a closet. Yup, the janitor's closet. She remembered when she and Gordo cleaned this closet out together so that she could be Vampira at the Halloween dance, and remembered how mad she had gotten when Kate stole her part. She smiled as Gordo began to move back up her neck to her cheek. Suddenly, he stopped. "Oh god." He started. "What time is it?" Lizzie looked at her watch that was glowing in the dark.  
  
"It's 9:45! She nearly shouted as she realized that they had missed both 1st AND 2nd period. She grabbed her binder and stumbled out of the closet which she had been so comfortable in, not realizing who could be out there. She began to run as she bumped into no one else, but her brother. She frowned as he started laughing, despite the fact that she had bumped into his bullet wound and he was in excruciating pain. "What is so funny?" She asked, as Gordo walked up behind her.  
  
Matt began to rub where his bullet wound was on his chest and pointed to Gordo with the other hand, still laughing. "Take a look at your boyfriend, then you'll figure out what I'm laughing at. Hey Gordo. You might want to clean the lipstick off of your face. and your arms.. And your neck." He said as he walked away, still clutching his chest, as Gordo began to blush violently. Matt continued to laugh. "Don't worry," he said, turning to face them as he continued to walk. "I won't tell anyone." He said as he turned into his classroom. 


	16. a big decision

Author's note: Ok, from now on I'll only be able to update on weekends cuz I've got tons of homework, swim practice every day, violin lessons, and then there's the whole school thing. :*( I promise I'll update a lot on weekends though! Oh! And by the way. I still haven't received ideas for a sequel! Please give me some ideas! Oh, I don't own the cast of Lizzie McGuire for like. the 15th time. Ok, on with the story. R/R!  
  
Chapter 15: A big decision  
  
"Lizzie, Matt, can you come down here for a minute? We have something to tell you!" Jo McGuire said with a sad tone to her voice and her kids trotted down the stairs.  
  
"What is it, Mom? Is something wrong?" Lizzie asked with a lot of concern in her voice.  
  
"Kids, your father and I. See, your father, he. Your dad. Sam. My husband-" She couldn't continue with what she was about to say. It hurt too much. She couldn't even imagine the looks that her children would give their father after they found out he was cheating on their mother with a 25 year old woman that worked at his office. Suddenly, Sam spoke up.  
  
"Kids, don't be mad at me. I have been.. seeing a woman from my office without you or your mother knowing and, well, your mother found us. um, u get the picture, and, well, um, we're getting a divorce and I'm moving to New York. And I get full custody of one of you."  
  
"WHAT?!" they both shouted in unison, not believing the words that their father was saying. Lizzie stormed up to her room, while Matt just stared at his father with a looks of disgust all over his face. "How could you do something like that?" He asked, not looking for an answer, and pounded up the stairs to Lizzie's room.  
  
***Lizzie's room***  
  
Lizzie was too busy sobbing to notice the knock at her door. "Lizzie?" She heard the voice of her little brother from the other side. Slowly, the door opened, and in walked Matt.  
  
"Did you hear what he said? He said he gets FULL CUSTODY of one of us! God! I don't want to move. but I don't want YOU to move, either. I don't know how I'd survive without you to pick on." She smiled as she said the last part. Matt smiled back. "And if I move, I'll be leaving my Gordo, and if you move, You'll be leaving Miranda. It's a lose lose situation. Matt? Who do you think he's going to bring with him to New York?" Matt shook his head. He didn't want to leave what he had here. What would he do without his friends, sister, mother and girlfriend? He didn't want to think about it. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and in came their "father".  
  
"What do you want?" Lizzie said with little emotion in her voice. Then their mom walked in.  
  
"Kids, we have come to a decision as to who gets who, and you both know that neither of us want to give either of you kids up. But, Sam thought it would be easier if he took.  
  
Ha ha! A cliffie! I might update tomorrow because I'm off, but I'm not sure. Please review, and I know this chapter is short, but bare with me. ok? I promise the next chapter will be longer! 


	17. i hate goodbyes

Author's note: Does anyone even read these things? Well oh well, I'll just do it for shits and giggles then. This is going to be the last chapter of this story, but have no fear! I'm making a sequel soon! Maybe next weekend.... but I dunno for sure yet. Please r/r people!  
  
Chapter 16: I hate goodbyes.  
  
"..Matt. I'm taking Matt." Sam chimed in, looking at his son, and smiling at him, not knowing if he would return it. Matt just stared at him, and Lizzie broke into tears again, hugging her little brother. Matt stood up, and walked out of the room, not saying anything to anyone. Lizzie picked up the phone. She had to call Miranda and Gordo.  
  
"Hello?" was the response she got when Miranda got to the phone.  
  
"Hey Miranda, I'm gonna call Gordo too, okay?"  
  
"Sure Lizzie. Hey, are you ok?"  
  
"I'll tell you in a second."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Gordo. It's Miranda and Lizzie. Lizzie has something she needs to tell us. Go ahead Lizzie."  
  
"My- my parents are getting divorced. My dad was cheating on my mom with a woman from his office. He's moving to New York, and the worst part is-"  
  
"What?" Gordo asked.  
  
"He's taking Matt with him!" she practically screamed into the phone. She heard dead silence from the other end of the phone. Gordo spoke up.  
  
"We'll be right over, ok?"  
  
"Ok. Thanks guys." She hung up and went to wait at the door.  
  
~*5 minutes later*~  
  
Miranda was crying on Gordo's shoulder as they walked up to Lizzie's house. Before they even had the chance to ring the doorbell, it swung open, revealing Lizzie with her puffy eyes and red nose.  
  
"Hey guys. Come on in. MATT!" she shouted in their ears. Matt came out of the kitchen with a phone to his ear. He stopped short when he saw Miranda and Gordo.  
  
"Lanny? I'm going to have to call you back later. Ok? Ok. Good. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Miranda walked up to Matt and put her arms over his shoulder's embracing hi in a hug that she never wanted to let go of. Gordo came over and hit Matt on the back, which Lizzie didn't understand. She thought it must be a guys way of saying, "We're gonna miss you."  
  
A Month Later..  
  
Matt hugged everyone one last time and slowly got into the car that was taking him to the airport. Sam got in after him. Lizzie watched as her little brother disappeared from sight over the hill that she wished she could catch up to  
  
***********THE END************  
  
SEQUEL COMING SOON!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to all of the people that reviewed this story. It really means a lot to me. 


End file.
